


Dancing and Loving

by oceans_and_lovers



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Almond - Freeform, Basically a version of their conversation at the ball, Drumfred, Fluff, M/M, More just a re-imagination, When everything was bright and hopeful, not really a fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_and_lovers/pseuds/oceans_and_lovers
Summary: "It had only been a month, yet Alfred was already seeing that man's face in his dreams."-A re-imagination of the boys conversation at the ball, back when everything was sunny and bright.Posted now as I've only just got an account - sorry :(





	Dancing and Loving

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small something to remind you of the happiness we all felt before everything went to shit last episode, lots of fluff and dreaming.
> 
> This is my first work here so I hope it's not too terrible!

It had only been a month, yet Alfred was already seeing that man's face in his dreams.

He always knew it was a dream, as Edward - always Edward in these dreams of his - would smile at him as a lover would.

Which was silly, he would later rationalise, as Edward wasn't his to love. Not that he did of course.

And in these dreams, Edward would smile at him, candles round them flickering, and he would say his name as Alfred longed to hear it, softly, and with wonder.

Edward would reach up slowly, and in his dreams this would take an age, then Edward would touch, no cradle his face and even now he could almost feel the warmth of Edward's fingertips on his cheek, a phantom sensation, as if he'd lost something that was a part of him.

Though to lose something you need to have it in the first place.

It had only been a month yet Alfred was sure that he felt... something unnameable, something deep in the pit of his stomach, something curling up round his lungs shortening his breaths; all towards that man.

The man who was currently conversing with Lady Lovelace, candles illuminating her costume and his eyes and...

Alfred shook his head, grimaced and gulped his wine. 

What, he sighed, could he do.

They'd shared glances and pleasantries, smiles and, if he was being honest, some flirtatious remarks. 

Bloody hell, he couldn't even light a cigarette now without the thought of that damned tinderbox setting his heart pounding within his chest. 

Wine finished, Lord Alfred left the sanctuary of the feast table and stepped out into the fray of the ball. At least then he wouldn't be noticed making eyes at the Prime Ministers' private secretary, not that he was. 

 

After a dance he can’t really remember and perhaps another few glasses, Alfred stood alone again, swaying slightly to the distant melody. Impulsively he turned and said,

"Jones! Have you seen Mr Drummond about?"

The servant looked startled but said "I think over there Sir."

And Alfred set off towards the alcove which may or may not hold the man he'd been trying to ignore for hours, and whom he could ignore no longer.

-

It had been a short exchange, barely three sentences murmured, yet Edward couldn’t chase it from his mind.

 

He'd been standing still, hot from the dancing and the drink, when Lord Alfred had appeared, as if summoned by his thoughts alone.

“Mr Drummond!”

He had stirred and turned towards Alfred, a smile pulling at his lips as Alfred stepped towards him with a stumble and giddy smile.

“Lord Alfred.”

They’d both grinned wider then, alone together in the quiet alcove. Alfred had raked his eyes down Edward’s form, admiring his costume surely, then he had clasped his hands together and said loudly,

“What is a knight such as yourself doing looking so forlorn at a ball of such grandeur?”

He had slurred his words ever so slightly, and Edward had inhaled sharply as Alfred had then tilted his head and bitten his lip, waiting impatiently.

“Um, well, balls are hardly entertaining when you are hardly able to dance.”

That had surprised Alfred, he remembered, his eyes widening with such shock as only a drunk aristocrat was capable. He had reached forward to grasp one of Edward’s hands and whispered,

“Maybe, maybe Edward, you just need a more loving tutor.”

Lord Alfred had wobbled then, after winking and pulling Edward’s hand up as if to dance with him and, in his stunned state, Drummond had acted unthinkingly. He’d put his hand on Alfred’s waist to steady him against his own body and tightened his grip on Lord Alfred’s hand.

Well.

Their breaths had mingled then, faces so close Edward could only focus on Alfred’s wide eyes, lips…

Edward couldn’t be sure how they’d broken apart, nor how Alfred had left him but he knew he had felt lost, like a man at sea, once Alfred had gone.

 

He lay awake that night, after staring at Alfred's retreating figure, and could think of nothing but that very man, the one whom had crowded his thoughts with not so much as an apology.

 

That was the first night he had seen Alfred's face in his dreams, half lit by the palace candles, half by something else, perhaps, he reflected, the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love everyone! Don't cry too much!


End file.
